Like A Helpless Rage
by thetigersbride
Summary: For some women one man is not enough. With Daniel Bryan and Adam 'Edge' Copeland. Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel Bryan pulled his sweat drenched t-shirt over his head and cast it aside. He switched on the shower and stood naked in the bathroom, waiting for the water to get warm. His morning jog had got him ready and raring for the day ahead but in a list of places that Daniel liked running Miami was certainly not his favourite.

He tested the temperature of the water, still too cold, he thought, shaking the excess droplets of his fingertips. The bathroom door creaked open behind him, Daniel glanced over his shoulder as his girlfriend, Cherry, stepped into the room.

She smiled, closing the door behind her. 'Morning Champ,' she greeted.

'Morning' he replied, his eyes traveling up and down her boy. She wore nothing but one of his 'everybody taps' t-shirts that fell to her mid-thigh. Her hair was tussled from sleep and her face was free of all makeup. Her fresh morning face always made her look much younger that she was. Daniel could have mistaken Cherry for her younger sister if he hadn't known her so well.

Without a word she removed her t-shirt and dumped it with Daniel's. She moved across the room to him. Pressing her body right against his she kissed him hard. She arms snaked around his neck as she kissed him deeply.

She pressed her body hard against his. Her hard nipples rubbing delightfully against his bare chest, Daniel felt his cock throb as all the blood rushed southward. He broke away from her, lifting his mouth far out of reach of her soft lips.

She moaned with frustration, her nails suddenly digging deep into her flesh.

'Daniel!' she whined, 'this isn't fair. I'm so horny,'. Her hands slipped down his back, moving quickly toward his backside.

'So am I darling,' he replied, placing a quick, chaste kiss on her forehead.

'Let's forget you're stupid 'no sex before big matches' rule and fuck,' she growled. Her hands suddenly gripping tight on his backside, pushing their bodies even closer together. Daniel was all too aware of how his body was reacting to her.

'Baby you know I need to be wound up before a big fight,' he replied calmly. Cherry had no idea of the drive Daniel was going to take at WrestleMania. He never told her the outcomes of his matches beforehand. Cherry sighed. Her hands fell away from his body and she stepped back.

'Fine, if you won't take care of me. I'll take care of myself,' she said defiantly, striding from the bathroom with a smirk on her lush lips.

Cherry instantly set about locating her Rampant Rabbit vibrator. She was planning on giving her boyfriend quite a show before he had to disappear off for a day of Axxess events.

Daniel could not get the image of Cherry out of his head. He had stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready for his day only to be greeted by the most erotic image he could have imagined.

Cherry had one hand between her thighs, working her hot, wet core. The other hand was kneading her ample breast. Her eyes where squeezed shut and her mouth hung open, her breath heavy as the pleasure built like a wave inside her.

Daniels cock twitched. He wanted nothing more than to fill her and pound her sweet body until he came deep inside her but he had to keep up his self-inflicted celibacy or she would work out something was going on.

He couldn't watch her any longer. He needed to get going, the car would be waiting for him and he hated making people wait.

'Cherry, I have to go,' he said, his voice was harsh and cut through her hot breathy moans like ice. Her eyes opened slowly, the dark blue of her eyes fixed on him, she pouted.

'Are they more important to you than I am?' she asked. Daniel knew she meant the WWE universe who were the reason she had to go without sex for so long.

Daniel quickly crossed the room and climbed onto the bed. He kissed her hard, his tongue pushing through her lips.

'No one is more important to me than you,' he said firmly. Kissing her again before he headed to the door. Daniel would be hearing her moans in his mind all day long.

After Cherry's wonderful morning orgasm she was at a loss for what to do with herself. Having worked at the WWE for 3 years she had seen pretty much every city in the USA and Miami was certainly nothing new to her.

She took a quick shower in order to freshen up before dressing and grabbing her bag before heading out of the door. Cherry had decided to take a trip to South Beach and hit the shops for a few hours. She needed a few new bits and pieces for her wardrobe.

Before Cherry was out of the hotel she was stopped by a far too familiar face.

* * *

It was the biggest week in Adam Copeland's life. After only a year of retirement he was due to be inducted into the Hall of Fame. Adam had never felt so honoured in is life, everything else paled in comparison to this. Winning titles suddenly felt so small compared to what was going too happened to him at the end of the week.

Adam checked himself over in the mirror before heading out of his hotel room. His car had arrived to take him to Axxess that day. He was looking forward to meeting his fans, getting right back into the life of a WWE Superstar.

He was travelling toward the lobby in the lift when it stopped on floor doors slid open and in stepped a blast from Adam's past. His breath caught in his throat as Cherry stepped into the lift, looking as lovely as ever.

There was a look of shock on her pretty face when she noticed who was standing in front of her. She forced a smile as she took the empty space in the lift next to him.

'Hello,' Adam said, after a few tortuous second of heavy silence.

'Hey Adam,' Cherry replied quietly, not daring to look at the man who had broken her heart.

'How have you been?' he asked, quickly glancing at her.

'Great, you know what it's like, same thing every night,' she replied shrugging.

'I've missed you, you know,' Adam said offhandedly. Cherry felt like a block of ice had slid into her stomach.

About 2 and a half years ago Cherry and Adam starting seeing one and other, it had just been fun at first but it became serious and Cherry ended up head over heels in love with him. For a while the two of them had been happy together but when Adam told her he had to take an early retirement things rapidly went downhill and the two ended up breaking up.

Cherry had been totally broken hearted whereas Adam just seemed to move on. He left the WWE and just carried on with his life while Cherry stayed behind and was reminded of her long gone lover every single day at work.

But after time Cherry moved on too, she started dating Daniel Bryan and now felt happier than she ever had before. Cherry was certain that Daniel was 'the one'. No one else had ever made her laugh like he did, or made her feel more special, no one apart from Adam.

'I've missed you too,' Cherry finally replied after a few too many heartbeats had passed. The lift finally dinged as it reached the 1st floor.

Cherry hurried out, Adam hot on her heels. He reached out and took hold of her arm. He couldn't just let her get away, not that easy. Cherry spun round to face him properly for the first time. Adam smiled calmly, her blue eyes bore deeply into his own.

'Would you like to have a drink with me tonight?' he asked, 'It's been a while since we've seen each other and I want to have a proper catch up,'

Cherry nodded, her gaze totally captured by his.

'Yes, I would like that,' she replied quietly

'I'll meet you at the hotel bar at 7?'Adam flashed her a smile that made Cherry weak at the knees. She simply nodded, her mouth had gone totally dry but she forced a smile as she turned around and headed out of the hotel.

Adam stared after her for a few seconds, the smell of her perfume wafted over him like a wave, he took a deep breath, enjoying her scent once again.

* * *

Daniel returned from his day to find Cherry peering at herself in the full length mirror in their bathroom. She had on a dress Daniel hadn't seen before. It was a pale blue colour that worked beautifully with her tanned skin.

'You look divine,' Daniel said, leaning against the wall, watching Cherry closely.

'Thank you,' she replied quietly, catching his eyes in the mirror.

'It's new,' she added, a cheeky smile appearing on her full lips.

'Yes, I can see,' Daniel replied, raising his eyebrows. 'Nice to know you're spending the pay check before it's come in,'

'I'm going for a drink tonight with Adam,' Cherry said as she swished the skirt of the dress around her knees.

She watched closely as Daniel's face changed ever so slightly. Cherry and Adam's past was no secret and she had never expected Daniel to be pleased that she would be sending time with him.

'Okay,' Daniel replied with a shrug. He headed over to the bed and fell face forward onto it. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. It had been a long day meeting and greeting and Daniel felt totally spent.

He felt Cherry's weight added to the bed, her hand stroked the back of his head, he felt her warm breath on his ear. He slowly turned his head and looked at her.

'Are you really happy with me?' Daniel asked, his voice husky with tired.

'Of course,' Cherry replied without a second thought. Daniel smiled before closing his eyes and slipping off to sleep.

When Daniel came round again Cherry was gone. Daniel tried very hard to pay no attention to the niggling doubt in the back of his mind as he tried to go about his evening's business.

Meanwhile Cherry and Adam where catching up over a drink or two in the dimly lit hotel bar. Cherry had her hand wrapped around her gin and cranberry juice, her eyes where focused on her perfectly painted finger nails instead of on the beautiful man sat in front of her.

'Being retired certainly leaves plenty of time for my hobbies,' Adam said, taking a drink of beer. Cherry chuckled.

'You don't have any hobbies Adam,' Cherry replied, tearing her eyes away from her nails and finally bring them to rest on Adam's face. He was smiling.

'Well I had to find some,' he said with a small laugh.

Silence descended over the pair. Adam took a long look around the room, he spotted a few familiar faces dotted around the room. Both WWE talent and backstage staff where unwinding in the bar, no one paid Adam and Cherry any attention.

'Are you really happy with Daniel?' Adam asked. Cherry's eyes snapped back toward Adam. Her heart leapt into her throat. Suddenly with Adam in front of her all the problems and issues in her and Daniel's relationship felt like they were under a microscope.

Daniel made her laugh and had the ability to make her feel like a million dollars although lately things had gone a little sour. Cherry felt like she was getting stuck in a rut with him, they moved from city to city, hotel room to hotel room. Sometimes they had time to be intimate and other times they were both to tired.  
Cherry loved Daniel but she didn't love their life together.

Adam raised an eyebrow; Cherry's silence was speaking volumes.

'I love him, but he's not you,'


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry felt her head spinning. After three gin and juices she was feeling pretty drunk. She stumbled a little on the way back from the bathroom. Adam saw and chuckled.

'Feeling a little drunk?' he asked with a grin.

Cherry raised an eyebrow at him. 'Perhaps,' she replied, climbing back up onto her high bar stool.

'You always were a light weight,' he said. Adam stretched out his leg and brought his foot to rest on the foot rung of Cherry's stool. Their legs where resting together. Adam could feel the heat from bare legs through the fabric of his jeans.

'Ya know, I never stopped wanting to be with you,' Adam suddenly blurted out, the 4 beers he'd ingested hadn't made him drunk but they had certainly loosened his tongue.

Cherry's cheeks flushed bright red. Adam's hand reached out and clutched hers. She caught his gaze and found herself completely trapped; Adam's eyes were bright and blazing.

'Sometimes it just feels like we never had any closure, we just parted ways. There was never any anger or arguments, never any cheating or lying we just weren't together any more that was that,' Adam said, wrapping his fingers around hers. Cherry's heart was racing.

She knew he was right. For a long time afterward she still felt like she an Adam were still together but he had just gone away and she was simply waiting for him to return.

'Perhaps we need some closure,' Cherry whispered.

'Perhaps,' Adam agreed.

Without another word Adam stood up, his hand still clutching Cherry's. She followed him without a word to the lifts in the lobby, they waited in silence their hands still linked together.

The lift dinged and the pair stepped inside. Slowly the doors behind them slid shut, hiding them from the world. Without a moment's hesitation Cherry turned to Adam and pressed her mouth hard against his. Adam's arms slipped easily around her body, like it was only yesterday when they last kissed.

His tongue probed into her mouth, he could taste the bitterness of her gin and juice on her tongue. He placed one hand on the back of her neck and gentle angled her head back, desperate to taste more of her.

The lift dinged again as they reached the floor where Adam's room was. They sprung apart, not wanting to be caught by anyone. The two of them flew down the corridor to Adam's penthouse suite. Adam slipped the key card into the slot and the door beeped; swinging open into the huge, lush room Adam had been given.

'It's beautiful,' she whispered. Adam chuckled. His arms snaked around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach he placed a number of small and delicate kisses on her neck and ear lobe.

Cherry turned easily in his arms. She turned her face up toward his, her arms slipping around his neck, pulling his face down, closer to hers. They began to kiss again. Their mouths worked together, they're tongues dancing and vying for dominance over the other.

Cherry's heart was racing, like a tiny bird was beating its wings against her rib cage. This was so wrong. Adam was her past, the man who broke her heart but here she was, with her body pressed hard against his and their tongues entwined.

Adam easily lifted her off her feet; Cherry wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, their sexes separated by only a few thin and flimsy layers of material. Cherry rubbed herself against him, she could feel his man hood hardening, she moaned, desperate to feel his naked skin on hers, desperate to have him fill her and fuck her.

He carried Cherry over to the bed, their mouths still glued together as their tongues played and danced. Adam climbed up onto the bed and leant forward. Gravity took hold and Cherry fell away from him. Adam gazed down at her, she looked beyond lovely with her red and swollen, red lips and bright sparkling eyes.

Cherry was breathing heavily, her chest rising a falling hard. She pushed her fingers through Adams short, blond curls.

Adam broke away, catching his breath for a few seconds before he started kissing her again beginning at her ear lobe and working his way slowly up her cheek back to her mouth.

Cherry ran her hands down Adam's broad back, she curled her fingers around the hem of his t-shirt and she slowly began to pull the material up his body. She loved the feeling of his smooth and toned skin under her fingertips.

Adam could feel all the blood rushing from his head into his manhood. He stopped thinking about right and wrong and single or taken and could think of nothing more than how amazing it would feel too deep inside Cherry once again. The two of them had always been very sexually compatible and during their relationship when words failed their body did the talking for them.

Cherry detached her lips from Adam's. She had pulled his shirt up so far that it was now bunching around his shoulders.

'Take it off,' she commanded.

Adam smirked as he sat back on his knees and slowly removed his shirt. From his vantage point Adam was able to admire Cherry in all her beauty. Her sky blue dress had bunched up around her waist, exposing her long, tanned legs. Adam ran his large, rough hands up and down her thighs, his every stoke getting closer and closer to her core.

A shudder of anticipation ran through Cherry. She knew his hands so well, knew all of his body, his every scar and imperfection, every lump and bump and boney bit. Cherry reached out her hands and placed them on his stomach.

'What's wrong baby?' he asked, bring his hands to clutch hers. He placed a caste kiss on the palm of each hand.

'Nothing,' Cherry whispered, 'I just never thought,' her voice faltered.

'Thought what?' Adam asked, feeling a little confused at the sudden change in her.

'That I would ever see you again,'

Adam chuckled, 'I was always going to find my way back to you,' Adam replied, leaning down and pressing his lips hard on hers.

'Now,' he said firmly, 'Let's stop talking and start getting undressed,'

Adam sat back again and quickly undid his belt buckle; very quickly Cherry placed her hands over his and took charge. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper apart.

His cock bulged through the material of his boxers. Cherry felt a rush of heat between her thighs; she reached out and stoked her hand up and down the length of his manhood. Adam groaned, his whole body tingled at her touch.

'Turn over,' Adam demanded, staring down at Cherry. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her pretty blue eyes sparkled.

Slowly she spun round so that she was lying face down, Adam's legs straddling her backside. Cherry felt Adam's fingers running over her back, drawing swirling patters on her sensitive skin. Cherry shuddered as she felt him draw her long dark hair off her back and over one shoulder.

Adam pulled down the zip of Cherry's dress tantalizingly slowly; she silky fabric flowed away from her skin like water. Adam purred as he ran his fingers up and down her soft flesh. He lowered himself and placed a few quick kisses down her spine.

Adam moved easily off of Cherry and lay down beside her, his slipped his hands into his jeans and eased them off. Cherry turned her face to him and watched entranced as he undressed. Cherry turned onto her back to slipped out of her dress. Adam rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his hand. His eyes travelled up and down Cherry's body. He loved her matching dark blue underwear but he would love it more when that had been removed too.

Cherry's heart was fluttering nervously. The alcohol that had made her brave and bold earlier had all but worn off. Suddenly there was a wave of doubt wash over her. Daniel was waiting for her a few floors below, wondering where she had got too.

Adam once again sensed and change in her. He reached over and cupped her check.

'What's wrong little darling?' he asked, bring his nose to rest against hers.

Cherry bit on her lip, scared to reveal what was really on her mind.

'If you don't want to do this we don't have too. We can just walk away now and no one gets hurt,' he whispered. Cherry ran her fingers through his short, blond curls.

'I'd be hurt,' she replied barely above a whisper. Adam sighed, nuzzling against her neck.

'The last thing I want to do is hurt you,' he said, slipping his hand down her body, bring it to rest at the small of her back. He used his strength to pull her body as close to him as possible.

Their bodies had always fitted together perfectly, like two jigsaw pieces meant to lie next to each other.

Cherry lifted her face to his. Adam was watching her closely.

'Do you think badly of me?' she asked quietly, brushing her lips against his chin. Adam chuckled, he began to rub small circles with his thumb on her back.

'Never,' he replied simply.

Cherry took a deep, shuddering breath and resigned herself to the situation. Boyfriend or not Cherry wasn't about to walk away from Adam for a second time.

Cherry pressed her lips hard against his, with one hand she pushed him so he was laying on his back and slipped over him. She began to rub and grind herself against him, feeling his cock growing harder through the layers of underwear that separated them.

Adam felt his body began to tingle. He placed his hands at her waist and watched in awe as she rolled her hips and ground her body against him. Cherry placed her hands on his chest and curled her nails into his skin. She loved the feeling of his solid boy beneath hers, she had missed this feeling.

Adam slipped his hands around her back and made quick work of unhooking her bra. He pulled the material away from her body and tossed it aside. His hands went straight to her breasts, he gently fondled the soft flesh, rolling her small, pink nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Cherry threw her head back and moaned loudly as Adam assaulted her sensitive breasts with his knowledgeable hands. Adam moaned, feeling his swollen cock throbbing inside his boxers. He needed to get those off.

In one fluid movement Adam sat up and lifted Cherry off him. He led her down on the bed and quickly slipped off his boxers. Adam smirked as he gazed down at Cherry; she was running her hands up and down her lush body, waiting for his hands to replace hers.

Adam curled his fingers into her small lacy underwear. He slowly pulled the barely there scrap of material down her long legs. He tossed them aside and drank in the glory of Cherry's completely naked form. Adam took a deep breath; he shuffled himself over to her and positioned himself between her legs.

He lowered his head and captured one of her hard nipples between his teeth. His tongue flicked against the nub. Adam turned his eyes toward her face and watched her raptly as she moaned and wriggled under him. Cherry's hands slipped down Adam's back, her nails bit deeply into his flesh as he bit gently on her nipple.

Once Adam was finished with her breasts he began to move down her body. He nudged her thighs apart with his shoulders and placed a trail of kissing down her stomach. Adam made sure to take his time which he knew would drive Cherry crazy. Patients was not one of her virtues.

'Adam,' she moaned, lifting her hips from the bed, trying to make him move faster. Adam chuckled; he enjoyed nothing more than teasing her. Adam ran his hands up and down her chest and stomach as he placed a number of kisses along the inside of her thighs.

Cherry threaded her fingers into his short curls in an effort to urge him on, her whole body was alive with pleasure, and it felt as if there was fire pounding through her veins.

'Adam, please!' she moaned desperately. Cherry felt sure she would explode Adam didn't give her what she wanted.

He looked up at her and smirked.

'Good things come to those who wait,' Adam teased, he smirked before dipping his head and taking a long slow lick of her hot, wet sex.

Cherry felt her body come a light with white hot pleasure. Like acid was pouring through her veins. Her fingers tangled in his hair as Adam pleasured her. His tongue flicked and sucked her clit as he gently slipped one finger into her tightness. She was tight and wonderfully wet, so ready for him.

Cherry moaned loudly, her hips lifting off the mattress as Adam's finger stroked against her g-spot. Cherry rapped her fingers around a few of his soft tendrils of hair and she tugged hard on them, urging him on, letting him know exactly what she wanted.

Adam felt his cock throb, her taste flooded his mouth. He would never have believed he would taste her again, have her beneath him, spread and ready for him ever again. There was a sudden ache in Adam's heart as he realised this might be the very last time.

Her moans filled the room, as her climax fast approached. Adam slipped a second finger into her tightness, working her harder and faster, his tongue never stopping its assault on her clit.

Suddenly she tensed around him, holding his fingers tight inside her. She screamed, her hips rising from the bed as she was gripped by a burning climax. Adam watched, completely enthralled as she writhed and rocked, consumed by pleasure.

'Adam,' she said breathlessly, 'Adam, please,' she begged.

He didn't need to be asked again, he slipped from his boxers and slowly moved back up the bed, his legs coming to rest between her thighs and his swollen cock nudging between the soft fold of skin of her core.

Cherry gazed at Adam, her eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed pink, her hair was a mess of curls framing her delicate face. Adam felt a rush of love, a feeling he hadn't had for a long time.

'Adam,' she breathed, pressing her lips to his and kissing him furiously. Her arms wrapped around him and her legs cradled his hips. She rubbed herself against him, his hard cock sliding easily against her wetness.

Adam groaned as her heat surrounded him, there was desperation in her eyes. His heart was pounding as she rubbed herself against him again.

'Cherry,' Adam moaned as he plunged inside her, driving himself in to the hilt, filling and stretching her. She cried out as the pain of first penetration rocked her, Cherry's nails bit hard into the flesh of his back.

Adam began to feverishly pound her. Cherry writhed beneath him, moaning and chanting his name like a prayer. Intense pleasure was building in Adam with his every move. Cherry's knees squeezed tightly as his sides, tightening her around him.

Cherry pulled his head down and crashed her lips against his, their tongues played and rolled in a bid for dominance, their teeth crashing together. Adam felt the end drawing near, the pleasure that had start in his groin had spread throughout is body, fogging his mind, filling it with thoughts of Cherry.

Cherry's lips broke away from his; she threw her head back and cried out as the waves of orgasm crashed over her. Her tightness clamped around Adam, holding him trapped inside her. A heartbeat later Adam's climax slammed into him, his seed jetted deep inside her. He groaned loudly, his eyes squeezing shut and his body turning ridged.

Adam's body fell against Cherry's. She cradled him, her arms and legs wrapping around him. Adam's lips brushed against her neck. Cherry felt a tiredness consuming her but she couldn't sleep, not here, not with Adam.

'Adam,' she whispered, placing a kiss on his ear lobe.

'Mhmmh?' he replied.

'I have to go,'

Adam's eyes found hers, his soft blue eyes were almost closed and he had a half smile on his lush lips.

'No you don't,' he replied, pressing his lips to hers.

'Yes, I do,' she murmured.

'No, please,' Adam begged, 'Tonight you're mine,'


End file.
